status
by chancoolie
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Selalu saja bertengkar. Membahas masalah yang sangat tidak penting. Chanyeol menganggap keberadaan Baekhyun adalah istimewa. Tapi Baekhyun menganggap keberadaan Chanyeol adalah malapetaka. Jadi, status mereka itu apa? Musuh? Teman? Atau... / YAOI! CHANBAEK! BAEKYEOL! EXO! DLDR! /
1. prolog

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah akur. Dari balita bahkan sampai dewasa. Entah merebutkan mainanlah, perbedaan pendapat yang sangat tidak penting, dan sebagainya. Mereka teman, tetapi juga musuh. Mereka akrab tetapi sangat suka bertengkar. Terkadang orang-orang pun bingung dibuatnya. Chanyeol yang usil, dan baekhyun si pemarah.

.

.

**####**

**Chancoolie present**

**Title: status**

**Cast: byun baekhyun**

**Park chanyeol**

**And others**

**Genre: romance &amp; drama or humor/?**

**Rate: T**

**Warning! Typo! Abal! Authorkece!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Selalu saja bertengkar. Membahas masalah yang sangat tidak penting. Chanyeol menganggap keberadaan Baekhyun adalah istimewa. Tapi Baekhyun menganggap keberadaan Chanyeol adalah malapetaka. Jadi, status mereka itu apa? Musuh? Teman? Atau...**

**####**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu baekhyun berumur 6 tahun.

Baekhyun kecil sedang menatap bangunan pasir kecil didepannya dengan cemberut. Ibunya mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi ke pantai. Karena Baekhyun tidak mau berenang, jadi ia hanya bisa bermain dengan gundukan pasir. Kemudian ia merapikan 'bangunan kecil' nya itu menggunakan tangan karena menurutnya punyanya saja yang paling jelek diantara anak-anak yang bermain pasir disekitarnya.

"Baekhyun! Ayo main!" ajak seorang bocah sepantaran Baekhyun dengan semangat. Dialah salah satu penyebab Baekhyun tidak ingin berenang. Si tiang dengan senyum yang mengerikan. Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik sebal Chanyeol kemudian kembali bermain pasir.

"Tidak mau ah!"

Ibunya memang mengajak ibu chanyeol beserta chanyeol untuk bermain ke pantai. Kedua ibu itu menganggap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dekat. Padahal Baekhyun setengah mati kesal kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merenggut sebal.

"Apa bagusnya sih bermain pasir?! Sudahlah, ayo kita bermain basah basahan!" bujuk Chanyeol walaupun nadanya seakan memerintah.

Baekhyun hanya mendiamkannya.

Chanyeol yang sudah kesal pun akhirnya menginjak pasir Baekhyun hingga rata. Mata Baekhyun pun langsung berkaca-kaca melihatnya.

"Eomma..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap ibunya yang sedang berteduh dibawah pohon bersama ibu Chanyeol.

"Rasakan!"

"Huaaa..." dan akhirnya tangis Baekhyun pecah.

.

.

Saat itu Baekhyun berumur 12 tahun, saat dimana ia memiliki cinta pertamanya, atau mungkin cinta monyet. Namanya Wu Yifan. Ia tinggi, tampan, tinggi, dan juga tampan. Well, karena Baekhyun menyukai lelaki yang tampan dan juga tinggi. Tapi Chanyeol tidak termasuk. Chanyeol itu mukanya seperti gorila dan tingginya seperti menara bagi Baekhyun. Yah, walaupun Yifan lebih tinggi tetapi mata Baekhyun berkata lain.

Chanyeol suka sebal saat Baekhyun selalu membandingkannya dengan gigi maju itu, begitu Chanyeol menyebutnya. Jelas saja muka Chanyeol lebih keren dari Yifan. Dan bukan namanya Baekhyun jika menerima perkataan Chanyeol begitu saja. Bahkan ia lebih memilih orang gila dari pada Chanyeol.

"Hey lihat pangeran tampanku, dia sangat berwibawa ya. Huh, seandainya tetanggaku semuanya seperti itu" kata Baekhyun sambil melihat kearah Yifan yang sedang melewati kelasnya. Btw, ia kelas 6 saat itu.

Chanyeol yang kebetulan berada dikelas mendengar perkataan Baekhyun dan tentu saja merasa tersindir karena rumahnya dan Baekhyun bersebelahan.

"Pangeran tampan pantat mu! Bahkan gigi dan hidung nya saja sejajar" balas Chanyeol pedas.

Baekhyun merasa tidak terima dan langsung menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

"Gigi dan hidung nya sejajar?! Apa kau buta? Bahkan mukanya sudah seperti malaikat!"

"Iya! Malaikat kematian"

"Ya penting malaikat dan dia tampan! Kau harus mengaca! Lihat gigi mu yang selebar kudanil! Kau seperti psikopat! Lihat saja besok Yifan akan mencabut nyawamu!"

Dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh berita baekhyun-menembak-sang-pangeran-sekolah. Hell, Chanyeol sudah mengaggap Baekhyun gila. Karena fans Yifan akan membully Baekhyun jika sampai diterima. Karena jika tidak diterima mereka hanya menertawakan Baekhyun saja. Memang murid sekolahnya ini bertingkah sok dewasa.

Chanyeol langsung berlari kebelakang sekolah. Dan dia terlambat, ia melihat Baekhyun menangis sendirian sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan itu berakhir dengan pelukan Chanyeol untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

.

.

Saat itu Baekhyun berumur 15 tahun. Tentu saja ia kelas 3 junior high school. Dan lagi-lagi ia satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol. Malahan sekelas.

Baekhyun belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan sekolah. Otaknya memang pas pasan sehingga harus belajar giat untuk mencapai nilai yang memuaskan.

Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang malah bermalas-malasan dikamarnya. Makhluk itu tiba tiba datang ke kamar Baekhyun dan malah tiduran dikasurnya. Sumpah Baekhyun sangat ingin melempar Chanyeol kekandang buaya saat itu juga. Memang itu mungkin takdir tuhan karena otak Chanyeol yang sangat encer. Tapi Baekhyun sedikit tidak terima dengan itu. Huh, membuat iri saja.

Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan pikirannya kepelajarannya. Asal Chanyeol tidak mengganggu nya saja ia tidak akan mengusir Chan-

"Baek"

Mungkin Baekhyun harus menarik kata-katanya.

"What?" jawab Baekhyun ogah-ogahan.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar.

"Kita ini sebenarnya apa?"

Pertanyaan konyol itu membuat Baekhyun mendengus geli.

"Kau gila? Kita manusia. Jika kau ingin menjadi iblis aku tidak keberatan"

Dan sekarang malah Chanyeol yang mendengus geli.

"Bukan itu maksudku, ah- sudahlah"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, masa bodoh dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Baek"

"Apalagi?!"

"Kau semakin cantik saja saat marah"

"Argh! Pergi kau dari kamarku!"

Dan Chanyeol berakhir mengenaskan di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

-tbc-

**Ehm, spada! Hai semua *sokmanis**

**Saya newbie disini, awalnya buat ff with you, cuma prolog doang tapi reviewnya dikit jadi gak dilanjutin. Maaf saya anaknya baper-an. **

**Sebenernya saya bingung ini genrenya romance humor atau romance drama, saya minta direkomendasiin ya :)**

**Setelah baca ulang ff buatan saya kok rasanya anehya? Apalagi pas chan meluk baek, itu kok pendek amet? Tapi ya sudahlah, males mikir lagi**

**Jadi ini min 10 review baru saya lanjutin.**

**Bye bye**

**Mian baru dikit, nanti masa-masa sma nya dibanyakin**


	2. Chapter 1

Baekhyun meremas tas nya kuat kuat. Kaki dan tangan nya bergetar kecil. Dahinya sedikit berkeringat. Raut wajahnya menunjukan rasa tidak percaya.

Ia kemudian menghirup napas dalam dalam.

"Akhirnya..."

"Aku diterima di HANNYOUNG HIGH SCHOOL!" teriaknya tanpa peduli tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya yang menganggap ia gila.

.

.

.

.

**####**

**Chancoolie present**

**Title: status**

**Cast: byun baekhyun**

**Park chanyeol**

**And others**

**Genre: romance &amp; drama or fluff/?**

**Warning! Typo! Abal! Authorkece!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Selalu saja bertengkar. Membahas masalah yang sangat tidak penting. Chanyeol menganggap keberadaan Baekhyun adalah istimewa. Tapi Baekhyun menganggap keberadaan Chanyeol adalah malapetaka. Jadi, status mereka itu apa? Musuh? Teman? Atau...**

**####**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun segera ia melangkah ke bangunan di depannya dengan riang.

Hannyoung High School merupakan sekolah impiannya dari kecil. Karena tes masuknya sangat susah, jadi ia harus mati-matian belajar sehingga tak sempat bermain dengan teman temannya. Tidak seperti si tiang itu yang sudah kelewatan pintar.

Ngomong ngomong, dimana Chanyeol?

Ah, ternyata ia berada dibelakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk tidak dekat dekat dengan dirinya. Katanya sih Chanyeol itu pembawa sial. Hati Chanyeol hancur mendengarnya.

Tidak ada alasan khusus Chanyeol memilih sekolah ini. Ia hanya ikut ikutan saja.

"Baek,"

Baekhyun tidak mendengar, atau bisa dibilang pura pura tidak mendengar. Bisa tidak sih tiang ini enyah dari muka bumi ini, batinnya kesal.

"Baek, Baek, Baek" Chanyeol mulai berkicau, tidak mau diacuhkan.

"Apa?!"

"Tidak, hanya memanggilmu saja"

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Segera ia meninggalkan Chanyeol tidak peduli dengannya lagi.

.

Ada dua perasaan yang hinggap di hati Baekhyun. Senang dan kesal. Senang karena ia mendapat dua teman baru. Dan kesal karena tiang itu lagi lagi sekelas dengannya.

"Hai Baek, kita sekelas ya?"

Panjang umur.

Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi. Segera ia menaruh tas nya di bangku yang sudah ia pilih kemudian langsung bergabung dengan teman barunya.

Namanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kelihatannya sih mereka tipe yang agresif. Mereka kenalan didepan pintu kelas.

Menurut Baekhyun, Luhan memiliki mata seperti rusa. Dia agak tinggi dari nya. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan. Dia telat satu tahun karena sempat masuk ke rumah sakit dan sekarang sudah sembuh.

Do Kyungsoo. Hmm... Baekhyun pikir anak itu sangat imut. Matanya bulat seperti bola pingpong. Ia jarang senyum tapi cukup seru diajak bicara. Dan dia lebih mungil darinya.

Sementara itu, disaat Baekhyun sedang asik asiknya mengobrol dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sedang duduk dibangkunya sendirian.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah dilakukan beberapa jam yang lalu, jadi jam sekarang sudah free.

Chanyeol memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ia masih memikirkan kegiatan apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu. Ingin bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan temannya, tapi pasti ia langsung didepak oleh Baekhyun karena mengganggu acara obrolan cantiknya.

Chanyeol dilema.

Dan akhirnya, ia memilih untuk pergi ke kantin.

.

Kantin sangat ramai. Chanyeol pikir para murid baru mencari teman, atau para senior mencari murid baru yang lemah kemudian menindasnya.

Pikiran Chanyeol ternyata sudah diracuni oleh sinetron.

Ia segera mengantri untuk membeli makanan. Kemudian setelah selesai ia mencari tempat duduk yang sialnya sudah banyak yang di tempati.

Sekali lagi, ia mengelilingi kantin sekolahnya. Dan betapa beruntungnya dia, saat melihat meja yang kosong. Tidak benar-benar kosong sih. Ada enam kursi disana, dan dua kursi sudah dipakai oleh dua orang laki laki. Berhubung Chanyeol tidak punya teman dan tempat duduk, lebih baik dia bergabung saja.

SRET..

"Hai" sapa Chanyeol ke dua pria itu. Yang disapa menatapnya bingung.

Chanyeol tak peduli kemudian langsung memakan kentang goreng nya. Sombong toh, pikirnya.

"Ya!" salah satu dari laki laki itu meneriakinya.

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah makanan nya kemudian menatap laki laki itu dengan tatapan 'what?'

"Kau tidak tau aku ini thiapa hah? Berani thekali kau themeja denganku!"

Chanyeol mengernyit dahinya tidak suka. Apa apaan dia, pikirnya.

"Cadel! Diamlah" yang hitam menyahut.

Setelah situasi agak reda, Chanyeol melanjutkan makannya. Dua menit kentang nya sudah habis dimakan, itu mungkin saja karena makannya yang seperti babi jadi dalam sekejap bisa hinggap diperutnya.

"Memang nya kau siapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Pertanyaan yang sangat telat untuk ditanyakan.

Si Cadel menatapnya datar. Malas meladeni orang bodoh.

Sedangkan yang satu lagi sedang melihat Chanyeol dengan cermat. Dari

ujung rambut sampai dagu. Setelah selesai dengan penelitiannya, ia menyenggol si Cadel dengan pelan.

"Wae?" tanya si Cadel sambil memasukan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"Lihat dia!" bisik si hitam.

Mereka berdua kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

Sedangkan yang ditatap sedang melahap sebuah hamburger sambil memandang lima makanan didepannya yang belum dimakan.

"Ada apa?" si Cadel ikut berbisik.

"Wajahnya tampan, aku pikir kita bisa- "

"Apa maksudmu?!" tiba tiba si Cadel lidahnya tidak keseleo lagi.

"Hah? Apaan?"

"Kau ingin memperkosanya?!"

"Bukan!"

"Thukurlah" lidahnya pun kembali lagi.

"Bukankah kau ingin disaat kita sudah ditingkat ini memiliki geng?" si Hitam mulai meracuninya.

Cadel mengangguk.

"Kalau berdua saja tidak cukup. Kita bisa membuat dia menjadi anggota yang ketiga. Wajahnya kan lumayan"

Sebenarnya, itu hanya impian si Hitam.

Si Cadel menatap si hitam dan Chanyeol bergantian. Kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Ya!"

Chanyeol yang sedang memakan makanannya ke empatnya itu menoleh. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi bodoh. Si Cadel mengiyakan dan menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol ingin cepat cepat selesai takut makanannya tidak lagi hangat.

"Ehm... Hai, namaku Thehun dan dia Jongin"

"Kai!" ralat Jongin eh- Kai eh- Jongin, iya jongin.

"Oke, Kai. Thenang berkenalan denganmu"

Chanyeol bengong. Jadi, sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan teman?

"Ya!" teriak Sehun lagi.

"Oh! Hai Tehun, hai Jongin, hai Kai!"

Sehun menepuk jidatnya.

.

Setelah perkenalan yang sangat panjang, Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa,

Yang putih bernama Oh Sehun. Dia cadel sehingga tidak bisa menyebut namanya dengan benar. Anak itu sedikit sombong dan dia kaya raya. Dia adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini. Jadi, tidak usah kaget walaupun dia murid baru tetapi sudah langsung semena mena.

Yang gelap bernama Kim Jongin. Sahabat terdekat sehun. Keluarganya juga kaya raya tetapi tidak sekaya Sehun. Pintar dance dan suka berbau yadong. Jongin sangat suka dipanggil Kai, padahal nama itu dipakai oleh babi tetangganya.

Sehun dan Jongin kelas X-2 sedangkan ia X-1, itu artinya kelas mereka bersebelahan.

Setelah selesai cuap cuap tentang keinginan Jongin untuk membentuk sebuah geng yang dapat di gilai kaum hawa, Chanyeol langsung pergi ke kelasnya dengan hati yang gembira. Sambil menyanyikan lagu IU -the red shoes- yang sangat tidak pantas dinyanyikan oleh suara berat miliknya.

Sesampai disana ia masih melihat Baekhyun sedang mengobrol asik dengan temannya. Yang Chanyeol dengar mereka membahas pakaian dalam masing masing. Hal yang tidak wajar dibicarakan.

TEET... TEET...

Suara bel terdengar. Chanyeol bergegas mengambil tas nya kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek, ayo pulang!"

Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan tas nya mendelik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau pulang saja sendiri!" kemudian Baekhyun segera bergabung kembali dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Hati Chanyeol sakit entah kenapa.

.

.

.

.

#chanyeolrapopo

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan lesu kearah gerbang sekolah. Dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang asik bercanda dengan kedua temannya yang Chanyeol sangat sangat sangat tidak suka.

Uh, mereka yang merebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol.

Saat tepat berada di depan gerbang, tiba tiba saja ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat di didepannya.

Jaguar XF in-line Turbocharged sialan. Chanyeol yakin itu milik Sehun. Siapa lagi yang mau pamer mobil semahal ini kalau bukan dia?

"Hai yeol!" tiba-tiba saja kaca dari bangku pemudi terbuka dan menampilkan wajah Sehun. Tuh kan. Disamping nya ada Jongin yang lagi nyengir. Di dalam mobil terlalu gelap jadi Chanyeol susah mengenal wajah Jongin.

"Ada apa?" tanya nya bingung. Chanyeol menahan keinginannya untuk menyentuh mobil mahal itu.

"Kau ingin menumpang? Ku lihat kau sendirian saja"

Mata Chanyeol langsung berbinar. Ia mengangguk cepat kemudian langsung memasuki mobil-mewah-sehun itu.

Tanpa disadari Baekhyun sedang menatap dari kejauhan.

"Astaga, kenapa Chanyeol jadi bergaul dengan orang orang seperti itu?"

"Baek! Cepat"

"Oh, ne"

.

.

Chanyeol sedang santai santai di kamarnya. Ia mengambil snack yang berada disampingnya kemudian memakannya sambil mengarahkan tatapannya ke komik fairy tail yang ia pegang. Tubuhnya ia senderkan di bantal agar punggul nya tidak sakit.

TIN NONG

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya. Melanjutkan membaca komik kesayangannya itu.

TIN NONG

Chanyeol tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

TING NONG TING NONG TING NONG TING NONG TING NONG

Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju pintu. Jika ada yang menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran itu pasti Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau ini lama sekali sih!"

Dan benar saja. Di depannya terdapat Baekhyun yang sudah menjelma seperti medusa.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

Si medusa- eh, Baekhyun segera melangkah menuju dapur dan meletakan sebuah mangkuk besar disana.

"Eomma menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padaku" ucapnya dengan ekspresi sedatar datarnya.

"Memangnya itu apa?"

"Buka saja sendiri!"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang dengan sopannya membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng soda dan beberapa snack yang Sehun traktir untuknya.

Kebingungan Chanyeol menjadi jadi saat Baekhyun malah duduk di ruang keluarga nya sambil menonton tv.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali menonton tv.

"Menemani mu. Eomma bilang kau sendirian, jadi aku disuruh kesini"

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin cepat cepat membuat ibu Baekhyun menjadi mertua nya.

Hari ini memang hanya Chanyeol sendirian dirumahnya. Kedua orang tuanya pergi ke rumah pamannya. Kakak nya sedang bekerja menjadi reporter. Jadi begitulah.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Hei! Chanyeol"

"Ne?"

"Em..."

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Menimbang nimbang apakah ia ingin bertanya atau tidak. Lain di pikiran Baekhyun lain juga di pikiran Chanyeol. Ia pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk Baekhyun menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk membuat Chanyeol berpikir ia sedang merah merona.

Dasar Chanyeol, imajinasi mu terlalu tinggi nak.

"Begini, kemarin kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun hati hati.

"Ah..." desah Chanyeol kecewa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kali ini Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja apa kau yakin ingin bergaul dengan mereka? Kupikir mereka terlihat seperti penguasa dan aku tidak mau kau terpengaruh oleh mereka" jelas Baekhyun sambil memasang muka khawatir.

Chanyeol terdiam. Setelah enam belas tahun, baru kali ini Baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tidak apa Baek, mereka baik kok" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Astaga, Chanyeol belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

Baekhyun yang melihat cengiran Chanyeol hanya menggeram kesal. Seperti inilah yang ia tidak suka dari Chanyeol. Setiap ia mengatakan hal yang serius, Chanyeol selalu saja memasang cengiran bodohnya itu sampai Baekhyun lupa apa yang ingin ia katakan dan berkeinginan kuat untuk mematahkan semua gigi Chanyeol kalau bisa.

Ah sudahlah, sangat tidak penting untuk mengurus urusan Chanyeol. Ia segera bangkit dan pergi kerumahnya sendiri.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mempertahan cengiran khasnya itu.

.

.

.

Tbc

Saya tau ini sangat100 pendek. Soalnya ini pake sistem kebut semalem. Oh ya, JADI ITU BENER ABANG TAO PENGEN MENINGGALKAN EXO? mertua saya menjemputnya kurang tepat :')

Ah, seberapa pun anggotanya saya akan tetap mencintai exo

Saya juga tidak terlalu sedih karena sedang kasmara sekarang *ohok

Ceritanya jd obat gitu

Saya bakal update seminggu sekali mungkin

Kalo lagi liburan bisa 2

Dan bakal terbit malem mulu okeh,

Bye bye

Thx bebebku semua sama ripiuw nya, loph yu


End file.
